Nursery Rhymes
by KhAeL
Summary: -Modern-day Romance- Playing Blitzball with Tidus and Wakka, Hanging out with Kairi and Sora, Spending a great summer vacation... and now, all I need is her. -Riku X OC- *one-shot*


**Hey guys! KhAeL here. I've decided to take rawrmonster13's (thanks again! You rock!) advice on writing sub-stories while I write my main one to make it easier for the readers and myself. SO here it is and if ever you guys want this one-shot to turn into a REAL (chapter-by-chapter) story, then PM me or participate in my poll. If I get enough reviews and poll votes, then I'll do it. ENJOY! **

**Here's a height and age chart from tallest to shortest:**

**Riku (18) Wakka (18)**

**Tidus (17) Roxas (17) Sora (17)**

**Juun (18) Kairi (17) Namine (17) Selphy (17)**

**

* * *

**

Riku's POV

"C'mooon, dude! Hurry uuuup! " Sora wailed and banged at the door to my bathroom "Dude! Just because _Juun_ is gonna be there doesn't mean you have to shave your man ha-"

"Shut up!"

You guys probably have a lot of questions right now so let me start from the beginning. My name's Riku. I live in the Destiny Islands with my best friends Kairi and Sora. We all go to school together in Twilight Town (just a rowboat away, mind you). I'm a year older than both of 'em but we still hang out. Anyway, the guys decided that they'd invite the girls to our "all-guys" weekend which of course caught me completely off-guard since Sora just told me that, like what, an hour ago maybe. So like I said I'm in my bathroom doing my _guy_ stuff but what ever you think, I'm NOT (currently) doing the thing Sora is implying.

"Alright! Alright! Geez!" I stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed one of my good white shirts from the closet.

"FINALLY! You've been there for an HOUR!" Sora went into the bathroom and _smelled _it "Look at this! The place smells like one of those relaxation spas mom lets me go into! What were you doing there for an HOUR? Just because I accidentally told you we were inviting the girls doesn't mean that-"

"You were supposed to keep it a secret?" I yelled.

'_Damn you, Sora. If I didn't know and meet the guys like I usually did, then what would Juun think of me?'_

So who is this Juun person I keep talking about? Well, she's a girl in school. My classmate to be specific. Me and _Waka's_ classmate. She's been our friend since elementary and she lives right across the street from school so we often pass by her house to pick her up. She's got long dark blue hair that reaches her lower back (a complete opposite from Kairi's short dark red hair) and healthy creamy skin that match her bright green eyes. I've always liked having her around. She was always so calm and she talks softly just enough so that the person she's talking to can hear her. She isn't shy or anything but neither is she outgoing. She's somewhere in the middle, I guess.

I'll admit… I've had a crush her since grade school… but I haven't told her that…_yet._

"Whoops… I wasn't supposed to tell you that either…" Sora meekly scratched the back of his neck.

"Let's just go already." I said obviously irritated and stormed out of my room.

"Hey! Riku! Wait up!" Sora tripped on his way out but quickly recovered and was right beside me in an instant.

'_Well, that's Sora for you.'_

We both walked in silence for a while as we left my place. We were supposed to meet by the paoupo tree like the guys always do. I decided not to ask Sora about the real details about today's trip since the guys might find out he "accidentally" told me about it. All I know is that we're gonna be spending the day at the beach right under the island said tree was on.

"So you gonna tell her today, Riku?" Sora asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Aw c'mon! You didn't spend and HOUR in the bathroom making you smell _girly _just for nothing did you?"

"Who you calling _girly,_ sweatsocks."

"I do NOT smell like sweatso- Stop changing the subject!" Sora lifts up his arm to check whether or not what I said was true "Anyway, you gonna tell her or not?"

"…" I fell silent for a while thinking of the possibilities of her _rejecting _me. Now that I think about it, I never noticed her giving me any signs telling me that she liked me that way. Unlike some girls, she acted normally around me and even admitted she smelled funny after a day of playing girl's softball. "I dunno."

"That's not a pretty good answer." Sora said "Everyone knows about your little crush, you know. Except for Juun, of course."

"*blush* Yeah, yeah stop rubbing it in." I don't want to talk about how they found out. All you need to know is that it involved _rope_, _feathers _and Juun away on vacation with her parents.

"I'm not! Don't worry." Sora said with a worried face as I looked flushed (but pissed) "I'm just saying that it's about time. You've waited too long, man."

"… Maybe…" Sora may be a goof but he's right. I've never even had a _girlfriend_ since I promised myself Junn would be my first… when I ask her… if she'll say yes… ugh I'm so lame.

* * *

Paoupo Tree Mini-Island

Bridge

9:00 a.m.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Wakka shouted across the bridge with his Al-Bhed accent getting _everybody else's_ attention. And when I say _everybody_, I mean the _guys_ and when I say _guys_, I mean the _guys and girls_ and when I say the _guys and girls_, I mean _**Juun**_.

"Sorry! It took Riku FOREVER to get out of the bathroom!" Sora shouted as he ran ahead getting to the other side.

'_Stupid, Sora.'_

I looked at everyone who was with Wakka to see if _everyone_ really did come. Let's see… there was Wakka talking to Sora, Kairi smacking Sora, Tidus, Selphy, Roxas and Namine laughing their guts off and… Juun.

"Surprised to see us, Riku?" Kairi hopped over to me with an expression on her face saying: _You're surprised aren't you? Huuuh? Huuuuh?_

"Uhhh… y-yeah…" I suck at lying.

Kairi's bright expression suddenly turned into a dark one as she walked over to Sora and once again smacked him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sora held his injured spot with both his hands as a bump started to form.

"You told Riku we were here!" Kairi scolded.

"Nuh-uh!" Sora protested.

**SMACK**

"Ow!" Sora now had two bumps on his head on top of eachother.

"Awww take it easy on Sora, Kairi." Juun walked over beside me as she giggled.

I know it's bad to do this but I just couldn't help myself. I pretended to cough then inhaled as much of her scent as possible filling up my lungs.

As I did this, a blush started to grow across my face and I started to fidget in place while my hands got themselves occupied with the straps on by beach bag. Standing beside Juun like this was really comforting but nerve-wracking at the same time (if that was even possible).

"Let's just forget about it and find a good spot on the beach." Roxas suggested.

All the ruckus finally stopped and everybody agreed as they made their way down towards the beach.

"You coming, Riku?" Juun stood on the bridge's first step as she waited for me to snap out of my daydream.

"Oh… Uhmm *blush* Yeah, I'm coming." I said uneasily as we walked together going to the beach.

She walked slightly ahead of me which I was kinda grateful for. It gave me time to think about what I could do today and honestly, gave me a perfect view of Juun's backside. She wore pretty modest clothing. She wore a spaghetti strap pale yellow dress that ended right below her knees, she wore native-styled flip-flops and a handbag. Her summer dress fit her body figure perfectly but in a pretty conservative way.

"Ommph!"

The whole time I stared as Juun, I hadn't noticed her stopping in front of me so I accidentally bumped into her.

Our bodies were close… _really_ close. I could literally feel her backside rubbing into my-

"Hey, Riku! You gonna stay rubbing into Juun like that? Get your ass over here!" Sora shouted splashing some water in a random direction.

"Shut your trap, Sora! Riku's getting all the fun he wants! Ehhhh, Riku? Ehhhh?" Wakka grabbed Sora's head and started dunking it under the water.

'_Morons.'_

"Uhmm… Riku?" Jun said meekly as she stepped forward (snapping out from the shock of the impact) already making me miss her warmth.

"*blush*Y-Yeah?"

"Let's have a great day today, ok?" She said as she spun around to face me.

"*blush even more* Y-Yeah…" I'm so not myself today.

* * *

The guys (Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Roxas): GACK! *nosebleed*

The ladies just finished changing into their bathing suits and the one Juun was wearing was anything _but_ modest.

She wore a two-piece blue bathing suit. Her top was strapless and had a really low dip showing off her cleavage. Her bottom piece was just enough to cover her area and obviously showed off her creamy legs.

"Ngh…" I had to stop myself from letting the bulge in my shorts get too obvious.

"Come on, guys! It's not nice to stare like that!" Selphy teased while shaking her hips and pointing out with a finger.

* * *

We, and I mean the _guys_, finally got over the whole bathing suit scenario, although not completely, and so we spilt up into our own little groups.

Me and Wakka were paired up to a in-land blitzball game versus Sora and Tidus. Wakka and Tidus are two of the best players in town and they had a score to settle while Sora just brought me along so he could join the fun.

'_Typical Sora. But hey, He's my best friend. I've got nothing else better to do anyway.'_

"So how are we gonna play blitzball without a blitzball stadium?" I asked out loud. I know we agreed to a game of _in-land blitzball _but I gotta know the rules here. Sure Wakka is one of the best players but no way I'm gonna let _him_ out-shine _me_ in front of _Juun_.

"It's simple, ya." Wakka started doing tricks with his blitzball while he gave Juun a wink.

'_Show off.' _I scoffed.

"We'll play it just like ordinary volleyball but we gotta handle the ball like how we do it in blitzball."

'_So it's just like crossing volleyball with soccer. I can deal with that.'_

"Everyone Ready?" Roxas offered to be our referee earlier so he had a whistle around his neck and stood outside the court just enough so that he could see everything.

"Ya!" "Yep!" "Bring it on!" "Yeah."

After my final answer, the whistle blew and the game began.

* * *

***huff* *huff* *huff***

It's been four hours since the game began and things have heated up. It was a tie between the two teams. 3= 3

'_Just shows how bad we want to win this thing.'_

Even the girls stopped sun-bathing or sand-castle making or whatever it is they were doing and sat just behind Roxas to watch our game.

Junn sat beside Namine as she started drinking from her soda can.

"Who's team are you cheering for, Namine?" I heard Juun ask "*giggle* Roxas' of course!"

"Very funny." Juun laughed.

"What about you, Juun?" Namine asked back sipping from her cola again.

"I think… I'll be cheering for Riku's team." She said.

'_Riku's team she said…she's cheering for me…not exactly me but __my__ team.'_

That comment made me release the breath that I was unconsciously holding and made all my fatigued muscles get back the energy and determination I needed to actually _win_ this.

Roxas's whistle blew and the next set began.

Wakka did the serve first but Tidus spiked it. I did a mid-air combo but got blocked by Sora. Then Wakka did his special Fire Ball Kick. I was so sure that our team would win after that hit. Sora and Tidus were good but they didn't have that much energy left which gave us the better odds but the suddenly Sora used Tidus as support and literally _scooped_ the ball and Cannon Kicked it with his foot.

'_Dang it, Sora!'_

"Wooohhooo! We're so gonna win- ahh!" Sora accidentally grazed his standing foot with a seashell and cancelled off the _scoop_ and accidentally aimed it towards the girls.

"Juun! Look out!" Wakka yelled.

The last thing I remember was getting to Juun before the _flaming_ ball hit her and then-

**Black Out**

Dream

'_Nhg …'_

The only thing I could feel was a throbbing pain in my head.

…_Riku…!_

All I could see was darkness.

…_Riku…!_

That voice…

…_Riku…!_

Juun!

End Dream

"Urrgh…"

'…_My head…'_

"HEY GUYS! RIKU IS WAKING UP!"

'_Shutp up, Sora… I'm right here…'_

"Keep it down, Sora. You'll make him hurt even more"

'_Thanks, Tidus…'_

"Will he be okay?" "I guess so… Sora's pretty good with this magic stuff so…"

'_Aw great. Of all the people, Sora had to do it.'_

"Riku? Riku, can you hear me?"

"Zmahoom…" I managed to mumble.

"What?" "HEY GUYS! RIKU"S TRYING TO SAY-mmph!" "We're all here, Sora!"

"Joophm…" I tried again.

"Riku? Can you open your eyes, Riku?"

"Juun…"

After I said her name, I felt something warm around my hand.

"I'm right here, Riku."

'_Her hands are so… so soft…'_

I tried opening my eyes squinting at the sunlight. At first all I could see was shadows… a whole bunch of them. Then, trying to get used to the sudden brightness, I could see blobs of different colors. One brown, one red one blond and a bunch of others… but the biggest, or I guess the closest, was a big blue blob. I sat up feeling the same soft hand supporting my back while the other held on to my hand. As I sat, I finally was able to see straight.

"Heloooo? Anyone there?" Sora squatted really close to me. Like nose-to-nose close.

"Stay away from me you moron." I shoved his head playfully to the side with a smirk.

"Yep. He's fine." Roxas sighed and everyone else laughed.

"*giggle* I'm glad your back, Riku." I heard Juun say from beside me.

As I turned my head, I was greeted by that warm smile of hers. We stayed that way for a while, smiling at each other, until we noticed that we were still holding each other's hands.

Riku and Juun (at the same time): O////O *pulls hand away* v///////////v

("O"s and "v"s are the eyes while "///"s are the blush)

"Oooooohh! Ri-ku and Ju-un sittin' on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-gahhh!" I lunged myself at Sora giving him a well-deserved noogie.

"Owowowowowow! Uncle! Uncle!"

Sora: 0 (""s are the eyes while "0" is the mouth)

Wakka, Tidus, Slephy, Kairi, Roxas and Namine: *laughs*

Juun: ^////^ ("^"s are the eyes while "///"s are the blush)

Riku: ////// (""s are the eyes while "///"s are the blush)

* * *

Paoupo Tree Mini-Island

Paoupo Tree

Dusk

I leaned on the tree's bent trunk with a Paoupo fruit in hand.

'_Juun…'_

Why am I _alone_ in this _lonely_ place, you ask? "Guys' (and Girls')" weekend didn't end yet. It would last until tomorrow morning, at least. So everybody else was doing grocery shopping in town for tonight's bonfire. I just stayed behind. At the moment, I couldn't face Juun without blushing and ramble like a crazed idiot.

"Got room for one more?"

"J-Juun! *blush* *hides Paoupo Fruit behind back*" Is-where- What are you doing here?"

"You sound like you don't _want_ me to be here." She pouted puffing up those cute little cheeks as she sat on the bent Paoupo Tree's trunk.

"*blush* N-NO!"

Juun: *giggle*

"S-sorry… I guess I said that a little too loud…" Right. Rambling idiot is here to stay.

Juun and I sat quietly watching the beautiful sunset. I'd catch glimpses of her once in a while as the cool breeze hit her face and as stray strands of her hair flip and flow with the wind.

'_This is so clichéd …'_

"Hey Riku…" Juun said softly.

"Y-Yeah?" '_Dangit, Riku! Keep it together, man!'_

"The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah… just like you…"

"What?"

"Gehaaaa… I mean… *blush* not like that… I mean… I'm not saying that you're _not_ beautiful or anything… which you are of course… I mean about the beautiful thing… I mean…"

"*giggle* Okay, okay. I get it."

I looked at her for a while as she looked back. Green meets Aquamarine. This is so corny… but… so _right_…

"J-Jun?" _'I'll tell her.'_

"*blush* Yeah?"

"I've always wanted to tell you something… and I think it's about time that I say it…" _'It's now or never.'_

Juun just stared at me with a gentle look in her eyes. She waited patiently for me to tell her that…

"I like you, Juun. I always have. And not just in a friendly way. I know this is sudden and not to mention a little out of character, but…"

I held out the Paoupo Fruit.

"Will… you be my girlfriend?"

Juun just sat there. Eyes chocked, mouth agape and cheeks red.

'_I knew it… I shouldn't have-'_

I then felt her hand brush against mine as she took the Paoupo Fruit. I watched her every move… as she pursed those beautiful lips, and opened them to take a bite of the fruit.

"Here." She held out the fruit for me to take.

I took it quietly and looked at the part where she bit and then looked back at her.

"Go on." She said with a blush and smile.

I did as I was told. Biting in the same spot she bit. I chewed, and then swallowed.

She jumped down from the trunk and stood in front of me. I looked down at her with confusion, anxiety and hurt in my eyes.

"Juun, I-"

"Yes."

'_What?'_

"Wh-What?"

"Yes. And I like you too, Riku."

I just couldn't believe it. Yes. She said yes! I hugged her as tight as I could, lifted her up and spun her around as we heartily laughed. She was back on her feet again as I cupped her cheek. She rested her hand on my chest as we got closer to each other…

**OW!**

'_What the-?'_

We both parted and found Sora face first to the ground beside a bush where _everyone else_ hid.

"I think Sora tripped." Juun said still with a blush.

"Ehehehehe we were just passin' by, ya." Wakka said nervously.

"Yeah! Go on! MAKE-OUT!" Sora cheered as he stood.

"So…ra…" I said _menacingly_.

"Uh-oh." Sora knew what was coming and so… he ran.

"GET BACK HERE YOU &^*&^! I'M GONNA $^%$#^&* KILL YOU!"

* * *

**There! Story done! Tell me if I made any mistakes or something! And check out how Juun looks like in my profile! There's a link!  
**


End file.
